


Saving Boy Wonder

by XxHarryPooterxX



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Ralvez - Freeform, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxHarryPooterxX/pseuds/XxHarryPooterxX
Summary: Spencer Reid a genius really he holds 3 BA's and 3 Ph.D.'s in mathematics' chemistry and engineering has an IQ of 187 and not to mention his eidetic memory and the ability to read 20,000 words a minute. Believe it or not, he is also an FBI agent that works as apart of the BAU (Behavioral Analysis Unit) and saves peoples lives almost every day while this is all great he also faces many challenges in his everyday life just like normal a person because believe it or not he is still very human. With the loss of his girlfriend Maeve and all the failed relationship ships with men and women and with the fresh set of scars from his last boyfriend Alexander and with his best friend and almost brother Derek Morgan leaving the BAU can Spencer bring himself to learn to accept the love that a certain person can give.





	Saving Boy Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Now to my warnings, these are also listed in the description:  
> • There will be cuss words  
> • This is a story about two males in an intimate relationship  
> • Talk about death, murder, and abuse  (these may include details that could be sensitive to some people)
> 
> \--------------------  
> Okay so something I would like you to keep in mind are that's this is my first published book and I may not have a regular upload schedule and I may also post this on Tumblr. Another thing is that some of these cases will not be from the show but I will try and make sure that all facts in this book are true the story may not follow the story line of the show completely either and some opinions that could be stated may be controversial.

Lukes Alvez has been on the team for about 3 months and in about a month of being on the team he had started to notice Spencer Reid's odd behavior this includes constant fidgeting (more than the usual of course) he would flinch from people raising their hands to fast and he wouldn't let anyone hug him (JJ, Emily, and Penelope) and in cases they did you could see his face slightly morph into one of pain. Little did Luke know that on his third month he would finally see what was wrong with Spencer and he would make it his mission to save boy wonder from himself and everyone else.

———————  
(Spencer) (  3 1/2 months ago)

Bringggggggggg  
I quickly sit up so I can grab my phone because I know it is a case but as I sit up I quietly groan in pain I look down and see that all across my ribcage there are black and blue marks and I feel tears prick my eyes 'he loves me he is just trying to make sure I knew I did bad so I can be better next time' I try and reassure myself.  
"SPENCER ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE AND STOP CRYING LIKE A LITTLE WIMP" Alexander whisper yelled at me I quickly grab my phone and answer "hello," I said with a voice that almost sounded completely steady "hey, pretty boy a case just came in and we need you to come in be here in 15 if possible" Penelope said I quickly say okay and I rush to the closet but slide to a stop and I start to wriggle my hands and I put my head down " Alexander what do you want me to wear today" I say in a slight whimper "wear your plain white collared shirt and your beige sweater with long sleeves and just some khakis" he says with menace in his voice. "thank you" I say and I quickly get dressed in what he said he slowly walks up to me I slightly flinch but not much and he rubs my cheek with his hand and then grips my chin with his hand but not hard enough to leave any mark he is smarter than that he then jerks my head up to look and him and he gives me a peck on the cheek. "you are starting to learn last night must have help then" he says in a sweet voice that reminds me that he does love me.  
———————  
After I leave the house I start speed walking to the FBI building I manage to make it in record time slightly panting and my rids aching from pain do running and the beating last night.  
I go into the elevator and as it opens on the correct floor I see the members of the BAU and one man I don't recognize I take the guess that he is Luke Alvez the agent from the fugitive task force her because be wanted a more "domestic" job after event in the crimson king case the events are not disclosed in his file.  
I walk through the glass doors with a smile on my face and a genuine one too. " Spence I'm glad you could make I was wondering when you would show up I wanted to give you a drawing that Henry made for you," JJ said with a smile while handing the paper with sloppy lines of color but you could tell what it is. It was a tall man with unruly brown hair with an odd look brown blob that Spencer could only assume was his signature messenger bag but on the right of 'Spencer' was a man taller the Spencer with a quiffed black hair and his hand intertwined with Spencer's so he could only assume it was Alex while on the left of the couple was a short little boy with striking blonde hair and some funky glasses with an arrow saying that it was Henry. I just smiled but when I looked at Alex it faltered a little bit and j felt ashamed that man loved me but I act as he hates me but he has only helped me learn.  
I looked up to JJ and smiled " Thank you for giving this to me I love when he makes drawing for me" she smiles " I think they will never stop 'uncle pence'" we shared a laugh and we walk back to where the team is having a conversation with the new guy and I hear Penelope insult him, and I stifled a laugh she must have found someone she can have a nice/fake mean banter with. I join in the conversation and get to know Luke a little more and I gained the information that he will join us on this case and he can decide if he wants to join the BAU.  
———————  
Emily calls us all to the meeting room and we all take a seat beside Garcia because she is about to explain the case.  
"Miranda Phillips was found by two joggers tied up against a tree with her head bashed in and her" Penelope looks as if she is struggling to say it " organs all held in her body with what appears to be plastic wrap," JJ says so, Penelope doesn't " oh how many kitten videos I'm going to have to watch to get rid of this" Penelope mumbles "the other two victims are Ashley Whitmore and Mea Brown they had a similar but Mea the first victim had some tearing in the plastic wrap" as Penelope finished her sentence she looks absolutely disgusted. We all take a moment to look over the file " in the medical report it says that all three victims have a nail polish remover in their stomachs" I said " the unsub could be trying to show that he hates women and he wants to erase their lies and the process of opening the body and using the plastic so you can still see their organs is so they can never hide anything again" Like said while still looking at his paper everyone shows a little surprise in their faces be it quickly subsidies. When the shock breaks we learn that we will be going to Tennessee "wheels up in 30"Emily says.  
———————  
We all go to the bullpen so we can get are to go bags and pack any additional items that may be needed and to call out families to inform them that we are going to be gone for a while. I grab me to go bag and make sure everything is in it and I then look for a book that I would like and I see a book with dominos on the cover I immediately I recognize it as  The Book Thief it's a good read so I decided to take it with me.  
Next was my phone call to Alex I always have to make sure that I go somewhere the team can't listen I think they think the reason for this is because they think that I didn't want them to hear what 'gushy' things we say to each other one time I remember slightly crying after one of these calls and the team kinda thought that it was because we had a nice chat and I didn't want to leave him completely wrong I mean sure I missed him but I would not get punished for however long this case will be. I break out of thought when a large heavy hand was placed on my shoulder I jumped slightly and realized that it was Rossi he gives me one of his slight smiles "sorry to scare you kid but you should go and do your phone call we have 10 minutes left". "thank you, Rossi see you on the jet" I say with one of my awkward waves.  
I look around slowly and j only see Luke in the room but he is in the kitchen area so I think it is safe to make that phone call to Alex. As I open my phone I feel nervous about calling him what he is still asleep or he doesn't care. I buck up my courage and press his contact. I slowly put the phone up to my ear "What do you need Spencer" he says his voice gruff and I can hear water falling every now and then so I assume that he just got out of the shower "Hey Alex I just wanted to tell you that we are going to be going on a case and as always we won't be coming back until the case is solved." I say in a soft and sweet voice " Alright Spence I'm sorry for being an asshole to you this morning I really do love you " he says his voice holding less menace than before. " I love you too, I can't wait to see you after the case may be when we get back we can go on a date," I say with a hopeful tone. " I will think about it love" you could probably see the swoon in my face when he said love that now I know he is actually ok with me. " But remember if I so much as get an inkling that you are doing something you are not supposed to I will punish you worse than last night," he says with the same menace as last night I flinch when I hear the phone disconnect I can tell I started to flinch when he raised his voice I hope no one heard it or seen me flinch .  
——————  
(Luke)  
I saw Spencer flinch and the way his whole body become rigid and could hear a faint yelling voice which was odd because it looked like they were the dream couple from the way you could see Spencer swoon just a few minutes before. I will get to the bottom of this but I won't do anything until I'm sure or if he asks me for help.


End file.
